Hestia D. Akane
Hestia D. Akane (ソニアD.茜, Sonia D. Akane) is a 17 years old pirate, captain of The Queen Pirates a crew that was created after the Rolling Crusher Pirates were disbanded. She is the daughter of Masa D. Kaito and Hestia Vivian what make's her a half Tora half ----, even without having physical traits of any of the races. Due to her father having given up the dream of being the best martial arts master and complete the trip with the companions, Akane left for the sea to realize her father's dream. Being a girl is hard at first to find strong partners for help but by the time she ended up joining a great group of friends and set off for the Grand Line and the New World. After having caused some damage and having defeated several marines she received the bounty of 200,000,000 which was assigned shortly before the crew have separated into groups of four to train for two years before going to the new world. Akane, Ichirou, Hina and Naoki were coached by former members of the Rolling Crusher who were on line. Taichi, Naomi, Yuzuki and Mio were coached by former members that were in the New World. Appearance Having only 17 years of age, Akane is still growing, and with time she'll mature. She have beautiful long blond hair who inherited her mother's big blue eyes like the sea that was referred to as being a reference to her parents have lived much of their lives at sea. She is a girl relatively low compared to all the members of her crew, a narrow waist, a smooth-skinned and relatively large breasts for her age, is what makes it even more like her mother when I was her age. Since Akane was beautiful and small typically uses this to trick pervert mens. Before Timeskip Akane left for an adventure at sea when she was 15 years old at the time she had relatively long hair reaching to her back, and usually she had two small twintails tied with black ribbons. Her normal clothes consisted of a purple dress in squares with white stripes and in the Middle a white portion where the buttons were, she also wore a big white ribbon in her back, a mini jacket that just covered the area of her breast with long sleeves and a red bow around her neck. After Timeskip After having stayed two years under her father's training, Akane has changed a bit physically since she have got higher and her breasts and her waist have got bigger. Her hair is now a bit short, and her outfit was what suffered the biggest change being now a slinky dress white with 10 buttons to decorate, which have a small Division enters the zone of the breasts and shoulders where she typically uses a small sweater over my bra. Over the dress she always wears a blue jacket made to measure which only covers up to the buttons and on the breasts the skirts. She usually use some kind of lace around the neck which is closed by a scarf and a gold necklace. The first time that Akane was seen with this outfit she was wearing a fabric to cover the hair but now I almost never use it. The crew members new outfits was made by her mother. Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Haki Busoshoku Kenbunshoku History Major Battles Trivia Site Navigation Category:Pirate Category:Female Category:Captain Category:The Queen Pirates Category:Strategist Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users